


Girl Dog

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Animal Injuries, Gen, animal adoption, animals getting medical treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Paddles finds and injured dog on the beach.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wheeljack?”

“Paddles, hey. What’s up?” The engineer looked at the youngest Dinobot in concern. Paddles rarely came to his workshop due to his size--there was only so much mass you could displace before the laws of physics realized you were breaking them--so whatever it was had to be important.

“Me Paddles find little animal.” The Dinobot extended his hands so that Wheeljack could see the small creature cupped in between them. “Me think maybe it broken. Can you Wheeljack fix?”

“I don’t think so, buddy.” Wheeljack stared at the dog Paddles was holding, taking in the blood covering its front legs and the pained look in its eyes. “Animals need veterinarians, not engineers with a bit of medical training.”

“Oh.” The Dinobot’s tone was defeated. “What we do, then? Us can’t send little animal outside if it am hurt.”

“We won’t send him back outside.” The engineer patted the large mech on the arm, careful not to jostle the injured animal. “We’ll call Hound and ask who the best vet is around here. Then we’ll find out if they make house calls.”

“Okay!” Paddles’ optics brightened happily, and Wheeljack had the feeling that he had just added one more member to his wonderfully strange family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Paddles," the veterinarian Hound had called petted the dog he had found on the head and smiled fondly at it. "Your friend here is going to be just fine once that broken leg heals up. Have you called her owners to come and pick her up?"

"Me Paddles not know if dog have owners. Me find on beach and me have to help." The Dinobot leaned further down to peer at the dog. "How you know this am girl dog? Wheeljack say dog am boy."

The doctor blinked up at the large mech for a moment. "Well, she has female parts here in the back. Maybe your Wheeljack didn't know what to look for."

"Maybe." Paddles wasn't convinced, but he didn't ask more questions. Wheeljack could probably explain better anyway. "How me can find out if girl dog have owners?"

"It's alright, Doctor Eubank," Hound interrupted. "I'll help Paddles with finding her owners. Thanks for coming all the way out here to fix her up."

"Anything for you Autobots, Hound." The human smiled. "You should know that by now. I'll come back by to check on her again on Tuesday. No sense in making her get out when my truck's running fine."

"Sounds good. Let me walk you out. It's easy to get lost in the ship if you don't spend a lot of time here."

Paddles watched as Hound led the human out of his quarters, then turned his attention to the dog. She stared back at him, no longer panting and whining in pain the way she had been before the veterinarian had carefully cleaned and bandaged her leg. Then she started wagging her tail at him, forcefully enough to make her nest of blankets slide around on the floor.

The Dinobot grinned at her. "Me Paddles glad you be okay, too."


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, when did the Dinobots get a dog?” Blades nudged First Aid on the arm and pointed to the brown canine racing back and forth between Paddles and Swoop at their table, carrying a brightly colored rope toy.

“I don’t know,” the medic replied. “I didn’t realize we were allowed to have pets.”

“Oh hey! There’s Groove, let’s ask him!” The rotary stared to stand up and flag his other brother over to their table, but the smaller mech turned and walked directly toward the Dinobots.

“Hey, Paddles, I got you that stuff you asked for. When are you gonna tell me what it’s for?” Groove set a few human sized bags down in front of the aquatic mech.

The dog barked happily and made an admirable leap toward the surface of the table. Groove looked down at the animal and stared, opics so wide that Blades could see them from their table.

“Holy crap. You have a dog. Does Prowl know?


	4. Chapter 4

"I should be angry with him for keeping the dog," Prowl said with a soft smile, "But then I see them out here together and it's impossible."

Jazz followed the other mech's gaze toward Paddles and his new canine companion. They were playing some kind of game, where to goal seemed to be to catch the toys Swoop was dropping from overhead, and the Dinobot's laughter was echoing through the valley. "We ought to make everyone come watch. I bet even Gears would smile."

"The Earth would implode then," the tactician said, face straight and voice flat.

Jazz burst into a peal of laughter to rival Paddles', and a moment later the dog had begun racing toward them to see what the commotion was.


	5. Chapter 5

Paddles laid down on the floor of his quarters, curled around the nest of blankets his dog slept in. She whimpered at him softly as he sighed.

“Me Paddles wish you dog was big enough for hugging. Me really want hug.”

The dog stood up and stepped closer to his head. Then she laid back down with her head resting against his cheek.

“Thank you.” Paddles gave the dog a weak smile. “You good dog.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow! When did you get a dog!?” Carly grinned and dropped down to the ground to rub the dog's stomach as it rolled over.

“We got her a few weeks ago, when Paddles found her on the beach with a broken leg.” Hound smiled and saved a few image captures of his friends playing. Carly looked as happy as the dog. “She belongs to him now, I'm just taking care of her while he's off practicing maneuvers.”

“That's great. What's her name?”

“I don't think he's given her one yet. If he has, he never uses it.”

“Oh. Well, maybe he doesn't know that dogs don't just come with names like you do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Despite how hurt she had been when he found her on the beach, the dog still liked to come with him when he went swimming and play in the water. He tried taking her out into the deeper water on his back, but she hadn't liked that at all, so when Paddles brought the dog with him, he contented himself with playing in the shallows until she was worn out and napping. It meant that he didn't get to play with the dolphins as much, or to swim with the whales when the humpbacks were passing through, but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

It was different, playing with his girl dog, but it made both of them happy.


End file.
